evanwynfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unseelie Court
Intro The Unseelie Court, Unholy Faerie Court, or Black Court of Morrigna exists on its own plane, weaving in and out of the 'mortal' plane, with fringes overlapping various land-masses, countries, or worlds. Its touch is usually frail and confusing to traverse, the transitions from one plane into Faerie taking the form of great misty rifts to small 'rabbit holes' that are often unreliable or unpredictable. Faerie is a new presence in Evanwyn, as the fae world has prised a small hole in Glimmerhorn Forest where they are constructing an outpost, Helmnestral. Helmnestral itself is a looming fort in the making, with flames winking from cruciform windows, angry black flags streaming, and a perennial circle of mist surrounding it. There is currently an armory, a barracks, a training ground and a shrine in construction, from which the Fairy Host bases its soul-hunting operations in Evanwyn. '<>' ANY QUESTIONS, feel free to contact Qor, Irastae, or Lahni. The Parasitic World There are several origin myths within the Fae, but the one that rings most true is this: Before the First Age, there were supernatural beings that walked the world, each incredibly powerful, immortal, and with their own temperaments and alignments. Whether they fell from the Heavens or were spat out of Hell was unknown, but over the course of centuries they became weary of their endless lives, and sank into a deep slumber under the earth. Their dreams or respirations were puffs of ethereal power so great that they had a substance, and as the dreams passed up through the world they intermingled with the material, binding what would otherwise dissipate and vanish into corporeal forms. Whatever may have caused the ethereal presence to begin with, what had come into existence was a great but finite amount of power and very fleeting, and so in order to continue existing it was forced to continue to bond with the material plane. So began a precedent of vampirism, and while Faerie devours material substance in order to survive, it also slowly disperses into the material world. It is like a drop of ink on water, resting on the surface tenuously, and inexorably expanding into a thinner and thinner ring until it is completely transparent. While this slow death of sorts is far on the horizon, Faerie is in its mid-life, and not as powerful as it once was''.'' The Shining Ones Faerie is stratified into castes of several creatures including sprites, brownies, redcaps, faelings, goblins and even some elven breeds that have permeated Fae society. The noble caste of Faerie is comprised of the High Fae, or Sidhe. The sidhe are commonly referred to as the Shining Ones in mythology for their preternatural beauty and abilities. With great power comes increased glamour, so they are a vain society that values aesthetics above most other things, and are terribly hierarchical. While some sidhe are lucky enough to have unusual features due to throwbacks to an older, more higher-magic age, most sidhe have complexions, hair, and features that do not stray far from the human norm ie pale-pink to chocolate skin, blonde hair, blue eyes etc. Interbreeding with 'lesser fae' and elves is also another source of curious traits. Those traits that have resulted in breeding-down are usually looked down upon, whilst possessing wings or unusual hair is incredibly rare, and a sign of a pure ancestral line, whether or not it be true. As is the case with most fae, sidhe are very long-lived, spanning over centuries and even aeons although the latter is rare in the current age. The common age bracket for maturity is between 300-500, although fae never physically age past a human 'prime' in appearance. There are currently only five elder fae surviving - these are sidhe who have existed since the Fifth Age or prior (we are currently in the Seventh Age), and due to their elderly nature are usually relatively powerless, if not highly respected for their knowledge and longevity. Elder fae can be easily identified by their white-washed appearance. The sidhe are beings comprised of magic in greater or lesser quantities depending on how corporeal or incorporeal they are. With regards to anathemas, all fae of Morrigna are vulnerable to iron, but those who are more corporeal less so, and vice versa. Powerful fae are also vulnerable to running water and ritual prayer due to their unholy nature. While powerful fae can heal at super-human rates, the more corporeal fae heal slower and also may show human-like signs of age. All fae have a secret True Name, which is rarely revealed to another, as to know someones True Name is to have complete power over them. Soul Hunters: The Fairy Host The Fairy Host, Lich-Way, Oskerei, Wild Hunt, or Blood Cabal are some of many names given to the ritualistic fairy raids that sidhe champions launch upon human settlements. Tradition dictates specific dates according to the lunar or solar calendars when large-scale fae raids are conducted that may include rabbles of lesser fae and baby-snatching, but in general the sidhe hunt in smaller cabals or cadres with a more significant purpose than revelry and sheer cruelty - Hunters harvest souls and flesh for the purpose of rejuvenating Faerie. Strictly pure-blood sidhe only can enter the ranks of the Harlequin Court, or Hunter's Cabal (or even 'Red Court'). Sidhe from the long allied court of Chaline are also permitted entry. Entry ranks of the Cabal are Page and Squire, and fully fledged Hunters bear various ranks of knighthood depending on their status within the cabal, for example, Knight-Captain and Knight-Inquisitor. The cabal is governed by a Grandmaster, (currently the Hierophant Faisix), who is counselled by an inner circle of seven members. All Hunters of seniority take a totem symbol of personal meaning. Even higher ranked seniors have a set pool of names to choose from, for example, the Fool, the Sun, and the Tower. The Hunters also have other duties - they protect the borders of Faerie and police portals to and from Faerie. Because of their role, they have specific abilities that other fae do not: They can teleport by shadow-walking where most fae are restricted to mist-walking and general portal use, although even this is heavily legislated. They can also track living essence both ethereal and material across realms. Magic and Spirituality It is generally accepted that Faerie sprang up from the dreams of one of the fallen celestials - in Morrigna's case, an antlered Goddess of wild and generally wicked tendencies, explaining much of the latent cruelty of her people. Shrines dot the landscape and offerings are made to the Goddess mostly by the peasant class, as the consensus is that a dreamer cannot really be swayed one way or the other, and rituals to catch Her attention are mostly pointless. However, there are various ways to sway the Goddess unknown to the general populace. Most of these arts are secrets of the Hunter's Court or the Rulership, who guard these rituals zealously. Every now and then an individual appears who seems to be 'chosen' by the Goddess, that is, they have uncanny luck or unusual abilities. The theory is that as long as the strain of that dreaming follows the individual, they will have great fortune. It is said in such a case that the "Eye of the Goddess is upon them." In terms of magic and status, there is a natural hierarchy to Faerie that mostly follows blood-lines. At the top of the hierarchy is the King or Queen, who has great sway over the dream and therefore nearly god-like powers within Faerie. Following blood-lines is similar to a blind Goddess following braille - it seems to be the case that there are natural systems in place that guide her power. In rare cases, these systems can be superceded. The natural magic of Faerie is different to other customary forms of magic in that it is as natural as breathing and requires no ritual. Individuals of power in the Fae hierarchy, or chosen individuals tend to have greater control over this fluid form of magic. Ritual magic, sorcery, witchcraft and other forms of magic also exist, but one must set one's mind, body and soul to it for centuries as is common in other non-magic societies. Psionics are rare but there seems to be a strain of such power in Faerie. Even rarer is the magic of healing - which is generally only the purview of the King or Queen. Necromancy is not generally a magical art that the Fae are interested in, in fact, most Fae find meddling with the dead repulsive and incomprehensible - as they are souless on death and never return to their bodies, it is most unnatural. Appendices: Useful Info for the RPer Lastly, we come to some useful information for anyone RPing under this system: Characters of Importance '''(Player characters and NPCs of current relevance to storylines) *Aelarion' - the Unseelie King with nearly godly power to create and destroy within Faerie. Supernatural influence over the people and creatures of Faerie. Moonlights in the 'mortal' realm as "Coal." ''Played by Qor. *'Akassian Drol' - ''a foreign sidhe prince and current political hostage. Played by Gregory.'' *'Albareth Mordarante' - ''the beautiful but moody twin sister of Lord Irastae. ''Played by Irastae. *'Alutina Tiramae' - a bold young Huntress from Lord Irastae's cadre. Played by Lahni. *'Ashothros Veonarill' - apprentice to the elder fae Selissias, and member of Irastae's cadre. Played by Irastae. *'Astranci the Niahbird' - ''a bird with telepathic powers purchased for Selissias by Alutina! Played by 'Amedea.'' *'Bres Fairfrei '- current Calobrii Champion, son of the Duke Aethelred, and married to Clarissante of Carthach. *'Cathair Fiacre - '''A Hunter with a scarred face, ''played by Amedea. *'Dieya Aquilaste' - a Hunter banished and stripped of all magic, thereby becoming a fairy-ghoul. Played by Qor. *'Faisix the Hierophant' - the mysterious Grandmaster of the Hunt. *'Irastae Mordarante' - a Knight-Captain and Marquess who governs Mordarante in conjuction with his twin sister, Albareth. Played by Irastae. *'Laramia' - the Unseelie Queen, with similar powers to the King, but linked with protection and maintenance. Supernatural influence over the land/environment of Faerie. Played by Irastae. *'The Mad King' - leader of a foreign threat from Chaline, who brings both Life and Madness. *'Marevus Uchtain' - a frightening Knight Inquisitor played by E.' *'Myrna Fairfrei' - the gentle daughter of the Fairfrei clan, ''played by Lahni. *'Naiimah - '''an Inaeran slave, scholar, and close friend and confidante of the King, currently in exile. ''Played by Ven. *'Selissias Thierri' - an elder fae and magician. Played by Qor. *'Selenthius Anluain' - Alutina's squire. Played by Gruk. *'The Twins' - Aineslis and Elsandir, elder fae, High Inquisitors, Law Lords, and pedantic Dukes of Belassan. *'Vilukhiani na'Hahrhun' - a foreign sidhe prince, granted the highest honours any foreigner can be granted - made nobility within Morrigna. Duke of Athdara, and Protector of the Realm. Played by Ven. *'Zephyrine Alcaz '- a huntress currently assigned to House Mordarante. Played by Qor. and some cool memorable player characters from our past or currently in hiatus that we remember fondly: *'Almitra' - the troubled princess. Played by Apis. *'''Amirithia - the fae bard. Played by Eolhin.'' *'Bane' - a powerful necromancer. Played by E. *'Cu '- a chatty fairy hound. Played by E. *'Idrysaire' - ''queen for a day. ''Played by Yllyor. *'Imari va Suncion '- the alluring mistress of Connemara, with mysterious agendas. Played by Maggs *'Lysandria' - Aelarion's first true love. Played by Hedone. *'Phyllaeon' - ''just serious and awesome. Played by Yllyor.'' *'Sancia de'Morrigna' - the wayward daughter of Ailestarion, and almost princess. Played by Maggs. *'Tori' - a meddling angelic.'' Played by Maggs.'' Some Important Places *'The Summer Country' - the heart of Faerie, and only constant place. The rest of Faerie tends to shift and change, which can be confusing to foreigners. The Royal Palace and House of Lords are both located in the Summer Country. It is perennial summer there. *'Ban Braidagh' - the largest province in Faerie, comprising of wild forest and many unexplored areas. The Hunter's Cabal is based here, in what was once in a previous age the royal palace. Ban Braidagh is goverened by the Duke Aethelred and his wife, Kaede. *'Carthach' - one of the richest and most powerful provinces of Faerie, goverened by the incumbent Duchess Clarissante. *'Belassan' - an airy, mountainous province rich with culture and art and goverened by ruthless lawmakers, the Twins. *'Athdara' - a sleepy, idyllic and pastoral province goverened by the Duke Vilukhiani. *'Thene' - an impoverished borderland province with a low sidhe population, goverened by the garrulous Lord Fionn. *'Eldridge - '''An old border province *'Cathaloren''' - An old province, the Queen's Court is based here. 'Current Plotlines' *'Rise of the Mad King, oh noez!' *The construction of Helmnestral in Glimmerhorn Forest. *Calobrii is coming again! Hunters, let's train! *The Dream Repository and all it may purport. *Several annoying political threats from within, and all manners of treacherous behaviour. *The Slave Race, Naiimah (a scholar slave), and how they suffer. *'Alutina's quest to become Supremely Awesome, and to tick off various items in her shopping list, including killing Dieya, killing Dieya, and more killing of Dieya.' *Mia and Coal bandy about while trying to avoid each other, in spite of mutual goals. *Selissias the Third Age elder takes an apprentice and obtains a magical bird! *How many different ways we can annoy Vilukhiani. Some Past Plotlines *Almitra does some crazy things, including killing herself in front of her father, Conn. *Imari va Suncion of the Eloyhim enters into a relationship with Conn, in an attempt to secure the essence of Faerie for her own people. The bastard Aelarion is born. *Imari brings iron into Morrigna and nearly kills Ailestarion. He promises her a boon in exchange for sparing him - she demands a night with him. Sancia is born. *Amirithia plots against and successfully has Ailestarion overthrown. *Imari sends Ailestarion's daugher, Sancia, to Inaera (the White Court) as a political hostage. *Conn meets a spirit, Mia, and they explore the spirit vs. material issues and parasitic nature of Faerie. *Conn 'marries' Mia, and makes her Queen of Morrigna. *Domani trickses Mia in many ways. Domani devours the Magpie Prince of Chaline, becoming the Mad King. *Domani causes a lot of problems for Sancia. *Vilukhiani is made a Duke and has a lot of cleaning up to do in Athdara, and then a lot of cleaning up to do in the nobility. *Morrigna wages a long war with the White Court of Inaera. *Conn defeats the Queen of Inaera and converts the white fae into a slave race, depleting all his strength and killing himself in the process. *Vilukhiani discovers an enemy in the psychotic Huntress Illyxe, who he eventually inflicts with the Death Curse, but who avoids death by lopping off her arm before the curse can spread. *Aelarion is crowned King, and Vilukhiani his mentor. Much annoyance ensues with the boyish King running this way and that to avoid responsibility. *Aelarion tries to walk the fine line between benevolent legislator, and vicious dictator. *Aelarion marries Idrysaire, who is later murdered the day after their wedding. *Naiimah, a slave, creates an unlikely friendship with the King, and is rewarded for saving his life by being exiled by the Twins. 'Additional Information for Hunters' Table of known cadres ::: * denotes Team Captain, m - melee, r - ranged, mg - mage, h - healer Hunter rankings within the Red Court :: In order from highest to lowest, the rankings are: Grandmaster, Fieldmarshall, Marshall, Knight Champion, Knight Inquisitor, Knight Captain, Knight Lieutennant, Knight Journeyman, Knight, Squire, Page, Novice. *Faisix - Grandmaster, The Hierophant *''Ailestarion - The Devil, Previous Grandmaster (deceased)'' *''Connemara - The Fool, Previous Grandmaster (deceased)'' *----, Field Marshall, Inner Circle *Liandras - Temperance, Marshall, Inner Circle *Selissias - The Magician, Marshall, Inner Circle'' (demoted)'' *Bres - The Rook, Knight Champion, Inner Circle *''Blaise - the Falcon, Knight Inquisitor (deceased)'' *Aelarion - Death, Knight Inquisitor *Parthalan - The Chariot, Knight Inquisitor *Marevus Uchtain - The Agony, Knight Inquisitor *''Irastae - The Tower, Knight Inquisitor'' (deceased) *''Illyxe - Peacock, Knight Inquisitor (expelled, outlaw)'' *Aethelred - The Bear, Knight Captain *Lachessa - Queen of Hearts, Knight Captain *Pol - Desire, Knight Captain *Thaon - Saggitarius, Knight Captain *Caeltigern - Cancer, Knight Captain *''Kaede - The Viper, Knight Lieutennant'' (deceased) *''Natarn - The Lion, Knight Lieutennant (expelled, outlaw)'' *''Tharaull - Taurus, Knight Lieutennant (deceased, outlaw)'' *Zephyrine - Scorpio, Knight Journeyman *Cu - The Rooster, Knight Journeyman *Taram - Pisces, Knight Journeyman *Alutina - The Wildcat, Knight Journeyman *Etienne - The Heretic, Knight Journeyman *''Dieya - The Swan, Knight Journeyman (expelled, exiled)'' *Brusana - The Tree, Knight Journeyman *Azrahn - The Moon, Knight Journeyman *Brymane - Knight Journeyman *Cathair Fiacre - Knight Journeyman *Israfel - Knight Journeyman *Pyris - Knight Journeyman *Fionn - Knight Journeyman *Traegar - Knight Journeyman *Lianth - Knight Journeyman *Lydian - Knight Journeyman *Priam - Knight Journeyman *Pryderi - Knight Journeyman *Altaen - Knight Journeyman *Astorn - Knight Journeyman *Ulrike - Knight Journeyman *Tigernach - Knight Journeyman *Baccaun - Knight Journeyman *Yulannan - Knight *Luminarra - Knight *Tialis - Knight *''Tarquin - Knight (deceased)'' *Selenthius - Squire *Elinaia - Squire *Achates - Squire *''Callin - Squire'' (expelled) *Ashothros - Novice *Zeli - Novice Full Character List Based on Household (as we remember them!) Ban Braidagh *'Aethelred Fairfrei' - Duke, and in the House of Lords *'Kaede Fairfrei' - Duchess and Chaline native, tribal princess *'Taram Fairfrei - '''Eldest son, quiet and thoughtful *'Bres Fairfrei - Champion of the realm, married to Clarissante of Carthach *''Pol Fairfrei - The deceased brother of the Fairfrei clan, buried under a tree in a courtyard.'' *'Traegar Fairfrei - '''Twin brother of Brymane *'Brymane Fairfrei - '''Twin brother of Traegar *Myrna Fairfrei' '- Skilled at needlepoint *'Zeli Fairfrei - '''Youngest son *'Astorn - '''Hunter and seneschal '''Belassan *'Aineslis '- Duke, Elder fae, High Inquisitor, Law Lord, and Twin brother of Elsandir. *'Elsandir - '''Duke, Elder fae, High Inquisitor, Law Lord, and Twin brother of Aineslis. *'Chourres '- Mentally handicapped fae, possible son of one of the Twins. *'Baptiste Eletascia' - Magistrate Separate Household *'Selissias Thierri - Viscount, Elder fae, and magician. *Asthothos Veinarill' - Selissias's apprentice *'Astranci''' - Telepathic Niahbird. *'Israfel Scionaux - '''Hunter, and Selissias's seneschal. *'Ileadh''' - a servant and nurse in the Selissias's household. *'Callin Tiramae' - the Madness touched younger brother of Alutina. Queen's Court - Cathaloren *'Laramia - '''Queen of Morrigna *'Calliwen - The Queen's seneschal. *'Elinaia - '''a feisty handmaiden of the Queen, and huntress. *'Ioma - one of the Queen's handmaidens *'Clothes-stealing girl' *'Elom-Herabi' *''Artiom '- '''Ailestarion's stunt double (deceased). *'Izaak - '''Human inventor in residence near the Queen's Court. *'Lorcillan - Mischevious red cap, Izaaks "cat." *'Yulannan '- Ambitious huntress. *'''Set - '''Laramia's son to a prior marriage. '''King's Court - Summer Country *''Ailestarion - Previous King of Morrigna (deceased).'' *''Connemara - Previous King of Morrigna and Aelarion's father (deceased).'' *'Aelarion - '''King of Morrigna. *''Idrysaire - Bride of Aelarion (deceased). *'Altaen - '''Aelarion's mute half-brother. Telepathic. *'Lilyaka - Head of Aelarion's household, spy for the Twins. *'Jieret - '''Half sidhe head of the King's personal guard, exiled. *'Vasilic - '''Aelarion's seneschal, lesser fae. '''Mordarante *'Irastae Mordarante - '''Marquess of Mordarante *'Albareth Mordarante - Irastae's twin sister. *'Baros -' Seneschal *Alutina Tiramae - a young and ambitious huntress *'Saeda '- Alutina's 'pet' sprite *Mariette Tiramae' - Mother of Alutina and Callin *'Cu Mara '- Pain in Alutina's ass *'Cathair Fiacre' - Critterrrrr *'Zephyrine Alcaz - Huntress on loan from the Summer Country cadre. '''Eldridge *''Nestor - Lecherous Duke of Eldridge (deceased, killed by Vilukhiani).'' *''Tarquin - son of Nestor, traitor (deceased, killed by Vilukhiani).'' Carthach *'Lachessa - '''Duchess of Carthach and Huntress. *'Clarissante - Eldest daughter and heir to Carthach, married to Bres of Ban Braidagh. *''Blaise - Duke of Carthach (deceased).'' *Laétte - Youngest daughter of the Duchess of Carthach, reknowned for her beauty and cruel personality. '''Athdara *'Vilukhiani - '''Foreign Prince, Duke of Athdara, Watchdog for the Crown *'Laurient/Sithric - Former spy for the twins, now Vilukhiani's bondsman. *'Therese -' Vilukhiani's wife *'Vo'cet Lydra -'''Vilukhiani's kind-hearted lover *'Parthalan - 'a reputable hunter in charge of guarding the borders against poachers. *''Lucine - Dowager Duchess of Athdara (deceased, killed by Illyxé) '''The Red Court *'Faisix - '''Hierophant and grandmaster of the Hunt *'Vextrilus - Elder Fae and keeper of the Dream Repository '''With the Mad King *''Malicia of the Twisted Eye - Sister of Madness (deceased, killed by Alutina)'' *'Illyxé Dæmonbred - '''Sister of Madness and Chosen One, dun dun dun. *'Lilyas of the Charred Heart - Sister of Madness *Dieya Aquilaste - Rebel leader, defected Hunter *'Tharaull - '''Rebel leader, defected Hunter *'Damek Smee - a friendly cat-man fae thing, helped Phyllaen escape Domani. Greycliff House *'Azrahn Llondross - '''a powerful and ambitious magician *'Onis Nathair - a mysterious woman with great psionic power *'''Xas - '''a large oaf of a changeling man '''Outworld *'Phyllaeon - '''Brother of Idrysaire, and lover of Ailestarion *'Sancia '- daughter of Ailestarion and Imari va Suncion *'Amirithia - fae bard *'Sri Razuli '- Elder Fae and mystic *'Jessileka '- a fairy witch from a disgraced noble family *'Danje - '''a good-looking human knife-fighter with a lot of psychological issues. *'Lanfear '- a young street-rat and potentially Selissias's daughter. *'Bane - a powerful necromancer, part elven, part dragon *'Scathach' - a once exiled warrior fae, Domani's brother. Still wanders. The Vineyard Town *'Naiimah - '''Inaeran scholar and slave, exiled. *'Ruel '- Naiimah's learning disabled son *'Pelipe '- a human classmate of Ruel *'Master Fell''' - Ruel's elderly schoolmaster (human) *'Flynn - '''a human bard turned carpenter because of damaged hands. In love with Naiimah. *'Arundelle - Flynn's half fae-half human daughter. *'Tristan - '''a human vintner and minor lord '''Inaera - The White Court ' *''Calyssien - Queen of the White Court (deceased, killed by Aelarion)'' *''Taziel - An antlered elder fae (deceased, sacrifice).'' *''Cassion - Crown Prince of Inaera (deceased, suicide)'' *'Bran/Braeden - '''Missing Inaeran Prince. *''Imodaen - The Magpie King of Chaline (deceased, killed by Domani) '''ANY QUESTIONS, feel free to contact Qor, Irastae, or Lahni